If I say don't think about
by Starry Sam
Summary: Eames: "If I say DON'T think about sharing a screaming, hot orgasm with me… What do you think about?" rated M for smex! ArthurxEames
1. Chapter 1

**"If I say don't think about ... with me, what do you think about?"  
**  
They were sitting alone at work. It had been a long time since they had been working as colleagues, and now they were thrown into that with _inception_. At the moment both were working on different things, well, at least Arthur was… and he had a very uncomfortable feeling of someone constantly, not even discretely, watching him. _Eames is such an annoying piece of sh-t_, he thought while, of course, not showing that on his face.  
There it was again; Eames irritating voice. He can't let it distract him. Have to work. Cannot, can't, will not, will never "OH WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?" Arthur spitted out.

"Oh-oh, no need to be so aggressive, darling?" Eames said with hands placed in front of him, as if he was defending himself against an angry cat… a very, very angry cat.

"Just get it out fast so I can go back to work." Arthur managed to say in, what Eames thought, a scary kind of calmness that wasn't human.

_So fucking sharp, _he thought… _fucking sexy._ "Well, how did it go again?"

"That, what?" Arthur was obviously having a hard time keeping composed, much to Eames' delight.

"That riddle kinda thing, you know, with the elephants!"

"Don't be stupid. It's 'when I say don't think about elephants… what do you-'"

"I THINK ABOUT ELEPHANTS!" Eames interrupted happily.

"Now if you please-"

Interrupted again.

"Sooo, can I ask you one thing?" Eames smirked.

Arthur cursed under his voice and sighed. "All right one-"

Eames got up from his chair and leaned dangerously close to Arthur's face. Locking their eyes, just to be able to observe every inch of that composed freak's face shatter at the following question.

"If I sayDON'T think about sharing a screaming, hot orgasm with me… What do you think about?"

Arthur's reaction did not disappoint him. His pale cheeks turned burning red in a matter of a second, his eyes shot wide open, mouth following, eyebrows twitching, making his face worth dying for. Arthur inhaled quickly and instinctively tried to stand up, but was stopped by Eames. Cause he had positioned himself tactically in the frikkin way.

"B-bastard! Wh-what are you implying, ha-have you gone crazy?" Arthur glared at Eames with his dark eyes, not backing away from this idiot, no way in hell.

Eames leaned his cheek against Arthur's red one, breathed out before speaking and whispered in the other man's ear  
"Tell me what you're thinking, dear?"

"Mr. Eames…" Arthur managed to say in that straight, calm, always so icy voice. "Stop playing around".

"And if I'm not?" Eames chuckled.

"Don't, Eames." Arthur stared right into the other man's eyes.

"Now's not time to be all polite, love."

"I said cut it out."

"Stop telling me what to do."

"I'm telling you…"

"…Oh, how I've missed you."

And with that Eames leaned to brush his lips against that stern bastard's. It was surprisingly soft, and the feeling caused a bubbling, wonderful shock in his stomach. Arthur's lips may have tasted like marshmallows, but they were ice cold, and oh how Eames liked it.  
Then there was Arthur… and he couldn't very well deny he liked it too.

It was a kiss of perfection; Arthur sitting on the chair, slightly leaned aback with Eames graciously bent over him. Their eyes were closed, hands neatly placed on the chair's arm rest, their chins touching as their heads were winkled upwards… And then there was this tension, as if a battle was to begin.

"Nice", Eames breathed.

"Is that all you can say?" Arthur somewhat complained.

"Not enough, dear?"

"Far from", Arthur was going to take this train, but he would never drop his high-standard attitude.

"I consider it convenient to move from this chair, to a more… suitable place." Eames suggested.

"I'm not going that far to have fun with you".

"…Couch?" Eames tried again.

Arthur studied the beige couch. It was positioned in one of the corners of the abandoned warehouse; grey walls, blue light mixed with dim sunlight, equipment, concrete- all that called their working place.  
"Fine."

Eames carried Arthur to the sofa like he would have carried a baby. Arthur did not like it, but still, he was placed on the couch all too soon, having to let go of Eames' warmth.

Eames brushed Arthur's cheek with his finger, let his hand move up to the other man's neck, and kissed him, forcefully. He bit Arthur's lower lip, asking him to open his mouth. Arthur did what he had been asked for, and let out a small sigh before Eames' tongue came entering his mouth.  
First they shyly tasted each other, taking momentarily breaks, just quickly looking at each other, as to try to keep control over themselves.  
_All this kissing Eames (for God's sake, EAMES), it makes no sense…. _Arthur thought, but couldn't stop; didn't WANT to.  
Suddenly Eames grabbed Arthurs head harder, pulling all of him closer, and forced his tongue deeper into Arthur's mouth.  
The sigh that escaped Arthur developed into a moan, and Eames could feel his erection clearly now.

"Relax, love", Eames said as he placed his knees on the floor in front of the couch, settling himself between Arthur's feet, hands placed on his thighs to spread his legs a little.

"Mmmnng…" escaped Arthur's mouth and his legs twitched.

"Love it?" asked Eames, filled with amusement, as he began working on Arthur's belt.

"You have a stupid idea of foreplay, Eames." Said Arthur and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" Eames looked up, stopping his movement.

"Yes."

_Oh shit what does this man want from me? _Eames thought, very disturbed.

Arthur bent down and attacked Eames' neck. He began licking and then bit the wet spot, beginning to suck. Eames breathed heavily, trying to not let out any weird sounds, which he discovered, was inhumanly hard.  
As Eames finally let out a low moan, Arthur smiled contently with his lips pressed to the other man's neck.

"Elegant, Mr. Eames", he said with a teasing voice.

"Admit it, you're beyond horny now, darling", Eames chuckled, a little shaky.

"Yeah", Arthur whispered in a serious, vulnerable tone. "I've wanted to tease you… so long", he said running his delicate fingers through Eames' hair.

Eames bit his lip. "…You'll have to wait a little longer…" He then laid his hand on Arthur's soft stomach and pushed the now very impatient man back into the sofa.

"what are-?" Arthur sighed.

"Not gonna let you take over just like that", Eames replied smiling teasingly, unzipping his partner's pants.

**Please review and hungry author will give you the continuation! (that I've alredy written -smugsmileplz-)**


	2. Chapter 2

"WOAH!" Arthur cried out in shock as Eames trailed his tongue over Arthur's cock without hesitating.

"How'd you like that?" He said licking his lips.

"GOD, I thought you were going to take it A LITTLE easier!" Arthur panted, with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah, I know I'm a god", Eames giggled and pressed his lips against Arthur's tip, blowing it lightly.

"AA-AAH… Nnn!" Arthur groaned. "Do-don't… Eames!" He said kicking his legs best he could manage. _Shit, they feel all numb! _He thought shutting his eyes hard, throwing his head backwards.

"Want me to swallow all of you, love?"

"Wh-whatever", Arthur managed to stutter, clearly blushing in embarrassment.

"Doesn't seem like it's 'whatever', am I not right?" Eames said observing Arthur's hardness. "I think it just grew bigger…"

"Don't look at it like that! Ugh, f-fine!" He answered, looking away.

"You say 'fine', really?" Eames teased.

"P-PLEASE! EAMES!" Arthur burst out, gritting his teeth in excitement.

"You're so cute when you beg and all like that", Eames chuckled. He then swallowed it, slowly moving up and down in a sucking motion. As he changed his angle Arthur's cock throbbed against the back of Eames' throat.

"C-can you go faster?" Arthur whimpered.

And surprisingly, without any comments, Eames did so. He sucked harder, moving up and down, back and forth, faster. They both breathed heavily, Eames through his nose and Arthur with his mouth wide open, not caring about the thin string of saliva trailing down his chin.  
Arthur wasn't that nervous, it was another man after all, and he felt rather comfortable with that. Besides, that crazy jerk knew exactly what to do.

But suddenly Eames stopped his hurried movements and began sucking painfully slow, with real force.

"Wh-what, AA-AH- d-don't! Aaahh..!" Arthur gasped, trying to pull Eames' head, back and forth, to make him return to his previous speed. "I can't, Eames- you need to… AH! Ah, nnn.. need… I need you to… go faster… Eames?" Arthur begged, arching his back and pulling Eames' hair.

"I can't take this anymore, Arthur… where the hell can I get some kind of lube?" Eames said, panting, and drying off his lips with the back of his hand.

"Don't tell me you're going to?" Arthur said, kind of worried, even if he had seen this coming.

"Well… If you'd let me?" Eames said, looking up at Arthur's face.

"Well... it's just that…"

"If you don't want to, it would be rape, and that's not my style." Eames said straightly, trying to read the other man's face.

"Well, I… I haven't seen yours yet…" _I'm so stupid, THIS is so stupid, why am I even…? _Arthur thought slightly furious, not wanting to admit the truth.

Eames swallowed. "Um, yes of course", he chuckled, trying to ease the somewhat embarrassing atmosphere.

He stood up beginning to undo his pants, but Arthur soon took over.

"Ehrm…Just thought I'd help you", Arthur said, blushing a little, but with a very serious face.

"Well, thank you", Eames said and laughed lowly.

Arthur also unbuttoned Eames' shirt, revealing muscles he got a bit impressed by… _jealous of_. He touched the warm skin and drew his hand over Eames' chest, down to his stomach, down to the unzipped pants. With his hands he searched down, touching Eames' cock.

"You're kind of… big…" He stuttered, looking up at Eames.

"Well, not THAT different from you, but…"

"I want you to…" Arthur said.

"What?" Eames said; surprised.

"Well I want you to do it", Arthur said, hiding his face, looking down at his feet.

Eames let out a breathy, surprised, and very stupid "heh", and cupped Arthur's face in his hands, lifting it upwards.

"I love you, darling", he said, leaving multiply kisses on Arthur's face and neck.

"I… I love you too", Arthur replied in a low voice, closing his eyes, not sure if Eames had heard him.

Eames lightly, very carefully, kissed Arthur's eyelids, moving down, pressing his nose against the other's neck, inhaling deeply, and feeling Arthur's smell.

"Which?"

"…Gaultier", Arthur replied.

"Never would have thought, but… suits you perfectly", he said, leaving one last kiss on the jaw line, before he got up.  
"I'm pretty sure we'll have some kind of vaseline somewhere here…" He said searching in one of the nearest desks.  
"My hands you know, they always get so dry if I don't use something", he chuckled, showing Arthur a green-white bottle.

"You sure that'll work?" He said, skeptically.

"Well, it's not some smelling girl's lotion; I think you can even swallow it."

"No thanks, please don't do that", Arthur chuckled.

"Okay, okay, it was just a thought." Eames said smiling, heading against the couch.

He grabbed Arthur's arms, pulling him up and settling himself on the couch.  
"I think it'll be best if you… ride me", he said pulling him down into his lap, face to face.

Arthur looked away, silent.

"Something's wrong?" Eames asked, trying to turn Arthur's face.

"…Prepare me… carefully", Arthur said with a serious face, a little bit of worry showing in his eyes.

"Trust me", Eames answered, kissing the man in front of him. He opened the bottle with lotion and smeared out some of the content over his fingers.  
"Arthur, hold onto me" He said.

"O-okay", Arthur said, now nervous like never before, putting his arms around Eames' neck.  
_Don't think I'll let go of you now, you idiot, _he thought, leaning his cheek against said idiot's warm shoulder.

Eames felt at Arthur's entrance, and put his middle finger in.  
"You okay?" he asked as he noticed a small complaining sound escaping Arthur's mouth.

"Yeah, I'm okay… put another in", he answered biting his lower lip.

Eames inserted his index finger and began widening Arthur with scissoring movements.

"A-AAH!" Arthur gasped and bit Eames' shoulder.

Eames groaned, "serves me right, huh?", he said, pushing his fingers deeper into Arthur.

"AH-AH, E-Eames!" he said, biting harder. "TH-THERE!" he almost shouted and put his arms tighter around Eames' neck.

"H-here?" Eames breathed, hitting the spot deep inside of his partner. He couldn't believe he'd found it so quickly…

A load moan assured him, and he pulled his fingers out. He then grabbed the bottle, pouring more lotion into his palm and began sticking it to Arthur's entrance.  
"Here", he said, putting some of the sticky lotion into his partner's shaky hands. "Prepare me now".

* * *

  
**REVIEWS ARE LIKE... TEA, YAOI, AND A SUNDAY AFTERNOON = PURE BLISS. I mean it guys~ I'm so happy because of the ones I got 3 TAT  
I want to know what you think... since this is my first fic -shot-  
Thanks for reading! The contiunation will come sometime next week depending on my mood~ **


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is everything AND late! My computer went nuts and I lost the document...  
But here it is, the final chapter! Hope you enjoy, and please review~ Love/ Miki

* * *

Arthur began stroking his shaky hands over Eames' cock, spreading the lotion over it.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, now hurry"

"Wha-?"

"MOVE", Eames burst out impatiently, and grabbed Arthur's hips.

"You're acting like a slut now, Eames, don't tell me what to-!" Arthur said, trying to make Eames let go of his hips.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry princess, but remember you're not the only guy here, and right now I'm very, very horny", Eames replied and bit his lip.

Arthur himself thought he was about to come any minute. To begin with, Eames had stopped his sucking right in the middle of it, when Arthur had begun to get extremely hard… that, he hadn't forgotten; and now was the time for revenge.  
Arthur knew he was practically the one who was going to get fucked, but right now _Eames_ was lying under _him_; all hot and bothered, begging him to fuck him hard.

So practically, he couldn't feel more on top.

"You want to fuck a guy so badly, Eames?"

"If it's you, hell yes", he replied, giving Arthur a hungry look.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"And so are you, darling"

And with that, Arthur pushed his hips down; hard.

"Shit!" Arthur cursed, gritting his teeth.

"Don't kill yourself darling, but-… AAH-NNMM! Okay, now THAT was- AAH- extremely good!" Eames panted with a cocky grin on his face.

Arthur slammed his hips down again, loosing count of the quick and powerful movements. He was determined to find that spot Eames had hit while preparing him, and even though there was a sharp pain with every move, he tried to concentrate.

Eames panted intensively and grabbed Arthur's hips, then jerked his own upwards.

Arthur shouted, moaned and became breathless all at the same time. He grabbed Eames's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Fuck you Eames, how did you do that?" he panted in his partner's ear.

"I don't know, but if you're going to respond like _that, _then I want to know every inch of you", he said seductively.

"Hold my cock now, and make me feel good while I'm fucking you", Arthur said in his cold voice, but finished the sentence with a bothered smile, somewhat embarrassed over the bad use of words.

"I could do that", Eames smirked, and put his hand around Arthur's hardness.

They moved again, bodies slamming against each other. Arthur trailed his tongue over Eames's chest, kissing, or more like sucking, Eames's neck while he made Arthur moan loudly. He didn't care what noises escaped his mouth; he was too exhausted to stop it, to stop anything. His head was filled with only one thing; lust.  
He explored every shape and curve of Eames's muscular body with his tongue and hands, watched him, and sensed every move they made.

Eames groaned.

"I-is it okay if I c-com… AH-AH-ARTHUR!" Eames tried to speak; but Arthur didn't let him.  
With his hands around Eames's wrists, he pinned him down on the couch and pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth to shut him up.

They couldn't take it any longer, and shortly after, they both came – moaning into each other's mouths loudly… screaming, and with a kind of fever all over and inside of their bodies; it was just too hot to keep breathing anymore.

Arthur thought he was going to pass out. Or maybe he already had? Just for a brief moment his vision had turned all white as if his brain had ignited.  
He turned over to look at Eames, who was lying on the couch next to him. Eames panted heavily just like Arthur did, looking up at the ceiling.

"Now that was some fantastic sex", Eames burst out in amazement.

"…Yeah it was", Arthur replied smiling smugly.

Eames chuckled - then hesitated as if he was going to say something important.

"What is it, Eames?" Arthur asked, looking at him questioningly.

Eames hesitated once again, then took a breath and spoke.

"If I say… DON'T think about going for another round, what do y-!"

He was interrupted by a punch in the face.

* * *

My first finished story, yay for me! *hugs you all*


End file.
